Howl
by CharmedPhoenix500
Summary: Emilie Autumn plus a Full Moon has a way of bringing out the beast in Veronica Varlow. EA/VeVa. Inspired by the song 'Howl' from Florence and the Machine.


**Author's Note:** This story came about as I was lying in bed at a quarter 'til four this morning, listening to Florence and the Machine and trying to fall back asleep. _Howl_ came on, and as I was listening to the lyrics I was reminded of the Erotic FanFic Skit that the girls had put on at the show, particularly the part where Veronica howls (obviously).

**Howl**

Emilie walked silently down the center of the tour bus, passing by the first few bunks filled with her sleeping touring companions. She could feel eyes on her as she pulled back the curtain of her bunk, turning to look around she saw that the curtain to Veronica's bunk was open ever so slightly, and a pair of bright eyes were watching her. Emilie held her friend's gaze for a moment before slipping into her own bunk. She didn't have to wait long for the warm body to crawl in next to her. A husky voice whispered in Emilie's ear, "Do you know what tonight is?"

The blonde shook her head 'no', though she secretly knew the answer.

Bright red lips inched closer, "It's a full moon."

A shiver ran up Emilie's spine. The warm body moved to straddle the singer. Dark raven colored hair fell surrounding Emilie's face as Veronica's own face drew near.

"You know what you and the full moon do to me," Veronica whispered, dragging her warm tongue up her friend's jawline.

Emilie shuddered underneath the taller woman. Veronica ripped open Emilie's night shirt, snapping the buttons and sending them flying.

Emilie groaned, "I loved that shirt..."

"Shhhh," Veronica gripped the blonde's face, turning it to the side to expose her bare neck.

She sucked fiercely along Emilie's neck, leaving dark marks in her wake. The raven haired seductress licked her way down the singer's body; she dragged her teeth across Emilie's chest causing the blonde's heart to thunder against her ribcage. Veronica raked her long red nails down Emilie's legs, stripping her lower half of clothes. The burlesque dancer grinned wolfishly before diving between the violinist's legs and dragging her tongue across her center. Emilie moaned, tangling her slender fingers in her friend's hair, begging her not to stop.

Veronica pulled her head up causing Emilie to whimper; she kissed the blonde deeply while teasing her with her fingers. An animalistic growl escaped Veronica's throat as she dove three fingers into the woman lying beneath her. Emilie moaned loudly into the wild woman's mouth. Veronica bit at Emilie's lips as they kissed. She continued working her fingers and had Emilie screaming her name in record time. Veronica clamped a hand over the singer's mouth, trying to keep her from waking their sleeping friends. Emilie's breathing finally began to even out, and her body stopped twitching.

Veronica wrapped her toned arms around Emilie and rolled onto her back, pulling the blonde on top of her. Emilie wasted little time in pulling off her friend's silk nightgown, leaving her completely naked. Emilie mimicked Veronica's moves, leaving her own set of dark marks on the dancer's neck. The violinist slid her talented fingers into the woman lying underneath her. Veronica moaned, clawing her nails down Emilie's pale back causing the blonde to let out a hiss and bite at Veronica's lip in return. The full moon light broke through the small bunk window, spilling across Veronica's face as Emilie sent her over the edge. The seductress unleashed a powerful howl that echoed off the walls of the bunk. Emilie didn't dare cover Veronica's mouth for fear of getting bit. The howl subsided and the raven haired woman fell silent. The women laid staring into each others' eyes for several moments; the light of the full moon was casting odd shadows across Veronica's face, bringing out the wolf in her eyes. Emilie thought that Veronica was going to take her again when she wrapped her arms around her, but the fan dancer only pulled the singer to lie at her side. Emilie curled into Veronica, wrapping her own arms around the taller woman and resting her head on her chest.

"You owe me a new pajama top," Emilie mumbled, already half asleep.

Veronica grinned into Emilie's hair, "I'll add it to the list."


End file.
